The Song
by kill knight
Summary: Many things can happen over one song that was sung from one chipmunk.Read and see how. Romance will be in up coming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He stood on the stage singing out to the crowd with the high voice that could be heard from china. Singing out to the girl of his dreams who he loved since he first met her last year. He was surrounded by boys and girls of all ages. He was singing with so much hope that she heard him from backstage. He was having flash backs of her smiling at her with the teeth that were so bright that it was like the sun. He was singing one song and just switched to another song without warning. His brothers backed up with confusion all over their faces. The 3 girls ran out of their rooms and ran to the side by the curtains. His dream girl was about to walk onto stage to help him off but before she could even move her legs, the tune changed to something that she remembered from the night before when they had the biggest fight ever. It was on the radio and she could just picture everything that happened and she started to cry alittle. The people were standing there waiting for something to happen. They were staring at him and they saw that he was the saddest kid in the world. They saw the pain that he was going through with his dream girl, but they didnt know that it was the girl who was half way on stage. He was looking down at the flood with some water coming out of his eyes and they say that he didn't cry. He was about to walk off stage when he stopped himself and told himself that he had to do it. He had to sing out his feelings to her and her only.

He walked to the piano and started to play the song about the times that he had with her. The other 5 kids that were standing backstage always thought that he had no feelings at all, thought that he was to macho. He then started to sing.

Shadows fill an empty heart

As love is fading

From all the things that we are

But are not saying

Can we see beyond the scars

And make it to the dawn?

Change the colors of the sky

And open up to

The ways you made me feel alive

The ways I loved you

For all the things that never died

To make it through the night

Love will find you

What about now?

What about today?

What if you're making me all that i was meant to be?

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late

What about now?

He could hardly finish the song because he looked over at her and she was just giving him the the eyes that he has loved for months and months.

The sun is breaking in your eyes

To start a new day

This broken heart can still survive

With a touch of your grace

Shadows fade into the light

I am by you side

Where love will find you

He knew that he couldn't survive without her. Hes been dieing without her. Seeing her not with him brought him to tears while singing the end of the song.

What about now?

What about today?

What if you're making me all that i was meant to be?

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late,  
>What about now?<p>

Now that we're here,  
>Now that we've come this far,<br>Just hold on.  
>There is nothing to fear,<br>For I am right beside you.  
>For all my life,<br>I am yours.

What about now?

What about today?

What if you're making me all that i was meant to be?

What if our love had never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late

Baby, before it's too late

Baby, before it's too late

What about now?

He finished the song while the crowd stood with a dead silence with the stare of happiness. Some knew what was going on and some didn't know. He walked off stage when the crowd went crazy for the song. He walked away with a smile on his face hoping that his dream girl thought liked the song too. His brothers came up to tell him good job.

'Dude, that was amazing. Were you crying while singing?" Simon asked with a hope for an answer.

"Haha nooo." Alvin said smerking alittle

"Yes you were, You were crying. I saw some tears falling from your face when you looked at me, theodore and the girls."

"So what if I was crying during the song. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does." Brittney came in with a smile. "It means that you were hurting alittle."

"I don't hurt. I have no feelings what so ever." Alvin said trying to walk away.

"Alec wait." Brittney grabbed him with force. "Whats wrong with you these days?"

"Nothing. Why?" Alvin whispered as everyone else went to the car.

"I don't know. Something just seems strange about you now."

"Well whatever it is, Im sure that it will change." Alvin spoke as he was walking away to the car.

"Yea, maybe."

-Later that night-

Simon and Jeanette were reading some books about space and planets. Theodore and Eleanor were in the kichen making some cake for they were going to watch "Inception". Alvin was being annoying and making noises and was running around the house. Brittney was sitting on the couch thinking about the song that Alvin sung at the concert. She had a strong feeling that he wasn't planning on singing it tonight but she just had to ask him about it so she jumped off and walked slowly over to the kichen where he was sitting. He was wearing his favorite red hoodie with writing on it.

"Alvin, can i talk to you for a minute?" Brittney asked with a nervous tone.

"Umm sure i guess i can talk for a few." He said jumping down

They walked down the long hallway to their rooms. Alvin and Brittney sat on theodores bed since it was a bunck bed and they didn't want to climb. Brittney started to talk.

"So that song tonight... It was a nice song Alvin."

"Really you liked?" Alvin asked with confusion

"Yea i did. I thought that it was really sweet. Can i ask you something?"

"Sure Brittney."

"Who was the song about?" Brittney wanted the truth

"Well it was about a girl."

"A girl?"Confusion was on her face "Is she pretty?"

"Ohhh yea she is."

"Do I know her?"

"Her name is...(Thunder sounded from the outside)

Brittney jumped into Alvins lap. He asked her whats wrong and she said that shes afraid of storms. Alvin looked out the window and saw that the leaves were blowing off the trees and were flying around like snow on a winters night. He turned around to ask britt something but found nothing on the bed but prints of where they were just sitting.

"Brittney where are you?"

"Im in the closet hiding from the storm."

"You cant hide from a strom britt."

"Sure I can Alvin. Im doing it right now." Another sound of thunder came from outside and glass shattered from the kichen.

The two ran back down the hallway and saw that Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanore were on the floor helping each other up. There was glass and cake everywhere on the floor. Alec was shocked for what he saw.

"What happened here guys?" Alvin demanded. "Dave is going to be so mad!"

"Why do you care Alec, aren't you the one who always gets into trouble?"

"Brittney please, it is true that im the one who gets into the most trouble but that pan that shattered and is now all over the floor was his favorite pan. Now what happened?" Said Alvin

"Well me and elle were making cake for our movie and when it was done, we need help getting it out of the oven so we asked for Simon and Jeanette to help and when the thunder when off, it scared us and we well we kinda dropped it." Theodore explained while he was eating the cake without trying to eat the glass.

"Ty stop eating and you guys need to clean up this mess before Dave gets home. Alec was not joking this time.

Too late. The 6 kids heard a car arrive in the driveway. Alec told them to go back into the rooms.

"Guys go back to the rooms, ill take the blame."

"No Alec you are not going to take the blame for what they did, you just cant." Brittney explained with care.

"Brittney, just go ok."

"Ok"

The door opens as Dave enters with 4-5 bags of food. He walks into the kichen and hears a crunch noise.

"."

"Sup Dave. What do you want?"

"Did you break my favorite glass pan?"

"How do you know that it was your favorite glass pan?"

"Its my only glass pan in this whole house Alvin."

"Fine you caught me Dave. Good job"

"Im not done here mister. You're grounded for 1 weeks. You will be doing extra chores around here."

"Please tell me youre kidding Dave, I didn't mean to break it. I was making a cake and when i was getting it out of the oven, the thunder scared me." Alvin just smiled

"Making a cake you say. Who else was helping you. You're not aloud to use the oven without someone else. Who helped you Alvin?"

Alvin stood there for what felt like 10 minutes without answering Dave. Dave just looked at him. Alvin looked around and saw that Brittney, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were standing my the bedroom door. They wanted to come out and tell dave the truth but none of them had the guts to go and tell. Brittney could tell that Alvin was just crying on the inside.

"Well Alvin who helped you?" Yelled Dave

"Nobody helped me Dave. Nobody ok. I knew that it was a bad idea to use the oven alone but i was just in the mood for cake. I know that i could've burned myself since im only a chipmunk and all but come on, you need to trust me Dave."

"So far Alvin i cant trust you with anything. Now go to your room."

"Yes sir." Alvin said sadly walking away.

Dave was up til about 10 cleaning up the mess that Theodore and them made. Alvin walked into the room and he heard nothing until Brittney started to talk to Alvin. Alvin on the other hand was already in bad without making a sound.

"Alvin, are you ok?"

"Alvin, can i just thank you for taking the blame for us." Eleanore said with a little smile.

"Eleanore stop." Jeanette finally spoke up. "Alvin even with your face in the pillow, we all know that you were only trying to help."

Everyone then went to bed except for Brittney who still wanted to talk to Alvin about the song from the concert.

"Alvin...alvin...alvin." brittney whispered so no one else heard her. "Wake up Alvin."

"Brittney please tomorrow, im not in the mood."

"All i want to know now is who is the girl that the song was about?"

Alvin was fast asleep before he could even hear the end of her question.

"Ok tomorrow Alvin. Night,"


	2. Chapter 2

Bombs sounding as they fell to the ground and people yelling as they run through the smoke in the air. Guns going off every 10 seconds. Bullets were heard as they were going through the air. She was all alone. No body was with her. She was confused on how she got here. She was asking herself where her friends were. She could hardly see a thing through the smoke. She was walking with her hands out hoping not to hit a building. But instead of hitting a building, she hit a body. She looked down seeing a male body. He was wearing a hoodie that shes seen before. She couldn't remember where though. She got on both knees and turned the body over. She couldn't believe her eyes. She felt tears coming out of her eyes and falling to the ground. It was Alvin. He was bleeding at the neck and some bullet holes in the chest. There was no pulse. He lost a hand from one of the bombs that went of near him. She couldn't move to get away from the battle. All she heard was someone yelling her name. Brittney... brittney...BRITTNEY WAKE UP.

-Reality-

"What... what happened?" Brittney was confused. "Where am I?"

"What do you mean where are you'? Jeanette was suprised by what Brittney said. "Youre in your bed."

"What time is it Jeanette?"

"Its 3:00 am Brittney. Why?" Jeanette was worried

"You woke me up at 3:00 am! WHY?"

"You were yelling a name and tossing and turning and i think you were crying alittle. Sorry i woke you up."

"Jeanette, im sorry for yelling at you. Whos name was i yelling anyway?" She said in a calm demanding voice.

"Alvins name." Jeanette said as she was going back to bed.

"I was!" Brittney whispered as she fell back to sleep.

-8:00 am-

"Brittney... wake up brittney." Alvin said yelling in her face like the jerk he is.

"Alvin just shut up." Brittney groaned as she was too tired to beat him up. "Why are you up so early?"

"Ummmm well it is monday soooo school?(long pause) Yea school"

'Why are you so excited to go to school?"

"Im not, Dave made pancakes and you know how much i love pancakes Brittney."

Brittney groaned again as she was getting out of bed. She hear was a mess and she just wasnt in the mood for anything. Not even Alvin. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her little chipmunk teeth. Jeanette and Eleanor where already in the kichen eating breakfest. Simon and Theodore were watching the rest of "Inception" since they never got to finish it from last night. Brittney wasn't really that hungry so she sat with the 2 boys and watched the movie.

"What is this called Simon."

"Its calles Inception Britt. Its about a guy who goes into other peoples dreams and plants ideas in them or steals secrets."

"Whats this scene." Brittney wasnt really into these kind of movies

"This is the hotel scene. Its a dream. Its after the van in the 1st layer went off the bridge. As you may notice Brittney, that guy is just floating there." Theodore explained

"Yea, its kinda cool really." Brittney was getting into it

"No gravity. Pretty amazing right?"

"Yes Theodore it is." Brittney said laughing

"Do you wanna know something amazing about dreams Brittney?" Simon offered

"Ummm sure."

"Did you know that you could control your dreams?"

"No not really"

"Ohhh well then i guess you didnt know that a dream could feel very real when you're in it."

"They can feel real when your in them?"

"Yep"

"Interesting" Britttney thought about that

The gang went off to school in Daves car. They went off with their days. Except for brittney. Her and Alvin have the same history class. She was thinking about last at the concert, the dream that she had with alvin and about what Simon said about that a dream could feel real while in it. Hours went by before it was time for lunch.

"Hey Alvin do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" Hoping for a yes

"Umm yea i would like that Brittney." Alvin said with a smile on his face

"Yay come on lets get a table."

"Ok"

They walked by a few tables with their friends. They wanted the other to come and sit with them and they both said no. They sat by the corner where the window was open and they could feel the warm breeze going by them.

"So what do you wanna talk about Brittney."

"Well if you don't mind, i would like to talk about the concert last night and the song." Brittney was nervous at first

Alvin just looked at her beautiful eyes that were glowing from the sun.

"Umm ok. What about it?"

"Well first i thought that it was an amazing song and i just kinda wanna know why you were crying."

" I was not crying Britt." Alvin tried to hind to hide the truth

"Yes you were Alvin. I saw tears fall from your eyes. Whats wrong with you Alvin? Why are you trying to close me out?

"Im not trying to close you out of anything Brittney. All i said that i wasnt crying. And nothing is wrong."

"Can i atleast ask you who the song was about?"

"Fine. The song was about..."

Alvin had to take a few minutes to think about what he was going to tell brittney. He wanted to tell her the truth but he just didnt have guts. When he was going to tell her, something bad happened.

"FOOD FIGHT." A random kid yelled out while throwing a pudding cup at a teacher.

Everyone takes cover as the food was flying around the room. Corn, peas, bread, green beans were going everywhere. Alvin and Brittney and the other 4 chipmunks were the lucky ones because they could just walk out by going behind the tables and get missed by the food. The only unlucky chipmunks in the group was Brittney. She got hit with the meat loaf. She was from head to toe covered with meat. She ran to the bathroom to watch up.

"Brittney are you ok?"

"Do I look ok Eleanor? Do i really look ok to you?"

"Ok im sorry that you got hit with meat loaf but you cant be mad at me."

"I know. Im sorry. Its just that i smell like i was in the dumpster or something."

"Brittney?"

"Yes Jeanette? What do you want?"

" I just wanted to know if you needed help getting cleaned up?"

"Yea kinda. Wheres Alvin and the boys at?" Brittney trying to get meat out of her fur.

"They went to the office."

"The office? Why?

"They had to report who started the food fight."

"Who was it? Do you know?"

"It was Billy Newman." Jeanette climbing up the sink.

"Ohhh Billy Newman. What a jerk he is."

"Like Alvin?" Eleanor sitting by the soap

"Haha maybe."

The girls were talking about Alvin for more then 15 minutes not knowing that Alvin himself was standing by the door. Alvin was shocked but yet not suprised that Brittney would compare him to Billy Newman. His heart was shattering every minute. He was going to ask if Brittney was ok but instead he just walked away with hurt feelings. He met up with Simon and Theodore for last bell. Alvin just sat there like nothing was worng. He was good at that. Brittney walked in a few minutes late. She sits next to Alvin in the back. She looks over him and sees that he has his head down on the desk.

"Alvin, are you ok?" Brittney said with a worried face

"Ohhh yea im just fine. Do you wanna ask Billy the same thing to see what he says? Mmmmm."

"What? What does that mean Alvin?"

"I think you know what it means Brittney."

"No i don't."

"I heard what you girls were talking about in the bathroom. You said that i was a jerk and then you compared me to Billy."

"You heard us talking?"

"YES I HEARD YOU GIRLS TALKING!"

"Alvin?" Said the shocked teacher

"Yes Mrs. Neal."

"Is there something that you wanna share with the class?"

"No. Not at all." Alvin looked over at Brittney who was about to cry and ran out of class.

"Alvin." Whispered Simon. "What was that about?"

"Tell you later."

"Ok."

-Later that night-

"Alvin. Can i see you in the living room please?"

"Fine Dave. What do you want?

"What happened today at school"

"Umm well there was a food fight a lunch haha."

"Thats not what i ment Alvin. I ment what happened today in class between you and Brittney?"

"Ohh that. I dont wanna talk about it."

"Well we have all night. Youre not leaving until you tell me."

"Do I have to talk about what happened today?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes." Alvin looked down at his feet.

"Come on Alvin. We can talk in my room."

"That'll work."

They walked down the hallway to Daves room when they passed Alvins room. Alvin took a look inside the room seeing Brittiney sitting on her bed doing homework. She looked up seeing Alvin walk by. She just looked back down and went back to her work. Alvin kept on walking down the hall. All he could think about was what he did to Brittney. The flashback came back to him. Seeing him yell at her in the middle of class and just making her cry right infront of him. He kept on looking down. They entered Daves room. Alvin sat on Daves bed while Dave took off his shoes.

"So Alvin start talking. What happened?"

"Look Dave. I messed up ok. I yelled at Brittney because she called me a jerk after we sat at lunch together and had a nice talk and then she compared me to Billy Newman." Alvin punched the head board with anger.

"Who Billy Newman?" Dave was confused.

"He was the one who started the food fight."

"What happened during the food fight?"

"Not much. We got out of there. Brittney got hit with some meat loaf. She went to the bathroom with Jeanette and Eleanor to get cleaned off. I went to ask her if she was ok and I push the door and before i could even take a step inside, i heard Eleanor say if i was a jerk like Billy and Brittney said Haha you know what I did Dave? Alvin was punching the head board some more.

"Look Alvin, this..."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID DAVE?"

"No Alvin I dont. What did you do?" Dave said jumping alittle

"I walked away Dave, I just walked away feeling pain on the inside" Alvin looked down and didnt look back up

"Alvin, thank you for telling me this. You can go now."

"Ok"

Alvin walked into the room seeing that Brittney was still doing homework. He didnt wanna talk to her. Even with that talk with Dave, he was still mad at Brittney. Simon and Jeanette were doing their science project. Thoedore and Eleanor were reading "The Great Gatsby" for english. Alvin just walked by them and climbed into bed and just sat there. Listening to his music and looking at Brittney at the same time. She looked so beautiful tonight. Wearing her white shirt with a pink jacket and a pink skirt. She always look beauiful. He just never got a chance to tell her that and now he may never be able to tell her that. So Alvin got out of bed and went over to Brittneys side and sat across from her.

"What do you want Alvin?" Brittney said not looking up from her work.

"Well I was wondering if you still wanted to know who the song was about?"

"Alvin?" Still not looking up

"Yes Brittney?"

"I really dont care who the song was about. From what happened today, I really wouldn't care about anything you say."

"Ohhh. Ok. I understand." Alvin whispered getting up to go back to his bed."

As Alvin was laying back on his pillow listening to more music, Jeanette, Simon, Thoedore, and Eleanor were talking about the 2 chipmunks.

"Do you really think that they will ever be friends again?" Eleanore said as she was reading

"Well I would hope so." Said Jeanette as she was finishing the project

"Jeanette please, they have been friends for the longest time, they will say sorry sooner or later."

"Do you think so Simon?"

"Yes Theodore I do think so."

"But what if they are fighting about this for awhile." Jeanette as she was cleaning up.

"Jeanette please dont think that." Eleanor started to cry alittle

"Im sorry Eleanore, please dont cry."

"But they fight all the time. They never resolve anything. What makes you guys think that they will fix this one?" Simon said helping Jeanette clean up.

"Simon, please think positive about this. You dont want to make Theadore cry do you?"

"No. You're right."

"Can we just forget about this. I dont want to get in the middle of this."

"Guys. Its 10:30. Time for bed." Yelled Dave

"OK" Said the 4

"Lets just see where this fight will lead them." Simon added before getting into bed.

The chipmunks were all getting under the sheets for the night as Dave was watching tv and reading the news paper. He was drinking coffee and thinking about what Alvin said earlier about him walking away feeling pain on the inside. Why would he care about what Brittney said? He though about and looked outside into the night sky. Maybe Alvin is hiding somthing that he doesnt want anyone else to know. Could he be hiding something? Dave wants Alvin and Brittney to be friends again but how? He will come up with a plan tomorrow. The wind started to blow as the kids were in bed. Brittney couldnt sleep because of it. She looking up seeing the light from Alvins ipod and she could see his eyes. He looked so cute when his eyes were closed. She was still mad at him but she doesn't know how to fix the friendship. She heard the 4 chipmunks talk about her and Alvin and how they may not be able to fix their friendship. She started to cry alittle before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The chipmunks got to sleep in because there was no schoo until next tuesday. They slept in until about 11:30 when Dave walked in and blew his air horn and said that breakfest was ready. Today was suppost to be a nice sunny day but when Alvin looked out his window, it was raining non stop. Simon got up first. Jumping down from his bed almost falling to his knees because he was so weak. Jeanette was the second to get up. She tossed herself from the bed landing on top of Simon.

"Oh Simon. I am so sorry. I guess im just alittle bit tired." Jeanette said grunting trying to get up.

"Haha its ok."

"Ok. Come on. Lets go get some breakfest."

Theodore and Eleanor jumped out of bed when they smelled the eggs coming from the kitchen. They ran down the all almost hitting walls and some chairs. Alvin and Brittney were the last ones in bed. Alvin woke with his ipod still one on the song "Jack Sparrow" by Lonely Island. He took the sheets off of him, opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. All that went through his mind was what happened yesturday between him and Brittney. What happened when he talked to Dave was his problem? Why did he yell? Why did he care about what Brittney said about him? He got up and looked over at the girls beds and noticed the Brittney wasn't in bed. So he went to the kitchen and saw that she wasn't there either.

"Hey guys"

"Morning Alvin. You want some eggs and bacon?"

"Not now. Wheres Brittney? Alvin jumped onto the table

"What do you mean wheres Brittney?" Jeanette was confused. "Isnt she still in bed?"

"No. I thought she was out here." Alvin was getting worried. He couldn't calm down.

"Calm yourself Alvin. Im sure shes here somewhere."

"Im going to look for her."

Before Alvin could even jump off the table, they all heard music. It was the song that Alvin sung at the concert. He remember the tune. He walked towards the sound as everyone else was still eating. The sound came from the backyard. He walked toward the double doors putting his face against the cold glass. He pulled away when he saw an umbrella out on the stone floor. The umbrella had colorful dots on it. The colors were Brittneys favorite so Alvin opens the doors and walked out in the cold air and closed the door behind him while hearing Dave talk about the show that he watched last night. Alvin walked slowly to the umbrella and looked to see that it was Brittney crying and listening to her cd that was playing his song from the concert.

"Brittney? Whats wrong?" Alvin sat down next to her.

"Alvin please go away." Brittney said wipping her tears away.

"No." He said getting close.

"Please Alvin. Just this one time. Please listen to me."

"Last time I listened to you, i heard something that i never wanted to hear."

"Well last time, i didn't want you to listen to me. This time I do."

"To bad Britt. Im not going anywhere." Putting his arm around her pulling her close to him for warmth.

"Alvin, I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Any of what to happen?"

"All of this. The talk about you in the bathroom, you to yell at me during class that caused me to run out. I thought i was going to lose you Alvin. I thought i was going to lose you after last night."

"Last night?" Alvin was confused.

"I heard you talking to Dave last night. I heard you yell at him. I heard you punch wood. I jumped from doing my homework because everyone heard you and I was scared."

"Well then why didn't you wanna talk to me when i wanted to talk to you?"

"I dont know Alvin. I just dont know."

"So i have a feeling that all of this happened because of a song."

"I never got to know who the song was about."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes Alvin. I want to know."

"You." Alvin got up

"What?" Brittney followed

"You Brittney. The song was about you."

Brittney stood there for more then 5 minutes until she noticed that Alvin went back inside. She was happy that the song was about her. She went back inside.

"Hey Alvin, can I ask you something?" Brittney said as she entered the house. She stood in one spot looking at the house as if it looked different. It did look different. The walls were coming apart as time went by.

"Hello?" Brittney yelled down the hall. "Anyone here?" No body answered

Brittney started to run down the hall as fast as she could. The ceiling started to fall on top of her. Fire came from the floor. She didn't understand want had happened. She had a nice talk with Alvin and when he went inside and everything changed arounded her. The floor then fell apart. Brittney couldn't run fast enough and she fell through.

"Noooooooo." Brittney looked around the room holding the sheets with a strong grip. She still didn't understand. It seemed so real to her. "What just happened?" She cried out until she heard voices from the kitchen.

She walked slowly toward the kitchen with caution. She felt dizzy from the dream. She heard laughter from Jeanette and Eleanor. Simon and Theodore were watching the final ending of Inception. She wanted to see how it ending how it ending so she ended joining them.

"So I guess that its near the end?" She asked as she was sitting down next to Theodore who was eating some crispy bacon

"Sadly yes. Its a very good movie if you think while watching it." Simon answered with a little whin.

"How does it end?"

"Well they don't die. Ummm The main guy stays in limbo to look for they guy who hired him after he was shot in the first layer of the dream."

"Limbo?"

"Unconstructed dream space." Theodore added on.

"Ok?" Brittney was confused "Wheres Alvin?"

"Isnt he still in bed?" Simon was locked on the movie

"I was just in there and I didn't see him."

"Mmmmm well its raining outside so he wouldn't be playing." Simon had to think for alittle bit. "Well I really don't know where he is. Sorry."

"Its ok. Thanks though."

Brittney walked around the house for awhile just trying to find Alvin until she heard a tune that shes heard before. It was coming from the outside on the back porch. She walked slowly to the double doors looking through the dirty glass like a creep. she didn't know what to do so she just open the doors without Alvin knowing. Brittney heard his voice singing the words just like that night at the concert. He was standing on top of a chair. He was almost down with the song. His hands were moving along with the words. He finished with a slow fall to his knees.

"Why can she see that I like her a lot?" Alvin asked himself.

"Wow. Alvin likes me?" Brittney said with a suprised reaction.

"I wanted to tell her that last night that the song was about her but she just wouldn't listen. Maybe if I didn't yell at her in the middle of class. Biggest mistake i've ever made in my whole life.

"It isn't the only one Alvin." Brittney came out of hiding.

"Brittney." Alvin was shocked as he climbed down off the chair. "What are you doing here?

"Well I live here right?"

"Well yea but how did you know that I was out here?"

"I heard you singing out here when i was looking for you inside. Why are you out here Alvin?"

"I had to think about somethings and this is where I come to."

"Think about what? Like what about yesturday or last night?" Brittney stepped closer

"So I guess you heard me yelling last night in Daves room?"

"I heard you punching the bed. I jumped from doing my homework it was so scary."

"Why were you doing your homework if we dont have school today?"

"Better know then monday during school like what you do."

"True." Alvin said also moving closer

"So that song of yours was about me the whole time?" Hoping for a good answer

"Yes it was about you Brittney." Alvin said smiling like crazy

"Im so sorry about what I said about you yesturday."

"Can we just forget about the whole thing please?"

"But how do we..."

Brittney didn't even get to finish before Alvin kissed her. Her eyes went wide with suprise but she didn't stop him because she like the feeling of his lips on hers. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds before pulling apart from each other.

"Well that was kinda nice."Brittney didn't know what to say

"Sorry. Was that too weird for you Britt?"

"No no. I liked it.."

"Really? You like it?" Alvin was shocked by her answer

"Yes Alvin really."

"Can I tell you something Brittney? Something that I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now."

"Sure Alvin. You can tell me anything."

"Brittney, I love you. I've loved you for the longest time ever."

"Awe Alvin. I love you too."

"One more thing before we go back inside."

"Ok."

"No mountain nor sea. No thing in this world can break us apart. Because this is not my world. You are"

"Alvin." Brittney was speechless. "That was so beautiful. Can we go back inside? Im getting wet here."

"Haha sure."

The 2 love chipmunks walk back inside from the rain hand in hand and happier then ever. They walk near the kitchen and they notice that Simon and Theodore were still watching tv but a different movie but Brittney didn't care. They walked into the kitchen and saw that Dave was talking to Jeanette and Eleanor about thing that seemed funny to them but yet they were playing go fish. Brittney jumped up into one of the chairs and watched them while Alvin jumped onto the counter and sat there.

"So Jeanette, do you have any 5's? Dave gave her a creep look while asking.

"Hahaha sorry Dave. Go fish."

"Dang not again." Dave whined while getting a new card.

"Eleanor, do you have any jack's?

"You must cheating Jeanette. Yes i do."

"This looks kinda fun." Brittney said while looking at Alvin.

"Do you want to join our next game?"

"Nah. I want to hang with Alvin."

Everyone at the table gave her the look like she was a crazy person or something.

"Did you just say that you wanted to hang with Alvin?" Jeanette asked with confusion.

"I did. Why? Is that wrong?"

"No no. I take it that you two are friends again?" Eleanor asked with hope in her voice.

"Well..."

"I'll take this Brittney. We are more then friends now."

"Wow. You guys are mega friends now? Eleanor laugh alittle

"Haha no Eleanor. More then friends like we are going out."

"Did I hear that right?" Simon asked walking in with Theodore. "These two are going out now. How does that happen?"

"Well we talked about what happened. Brittney said that she was sorry about what she said and we kinda kissed." Alvin smiled

"You guys kinda kissed? Kinda doesn't work here pal. I think you guys kissed because you two were ment for each other." Simon crossing his arms

"Yea we were." Brittney said walking near Alvin and hugging him.

"Well Im happy for you two but I dont want to see any kissing when Im around. Is that clear?"

"Yes Dave. Its clear."

"Ok. Just making sure."

"So now what? Theodore asked while eating some cookies.

"What do you mean Theo?"

" I mean are we going to play go fish or are we going to keep talking about the new love birds?"

"Well I think we are going to play some go fish and Im going to win." Alvin said as he ran to a seat. "And we are not love birds."

"What?" Brittney was filled with anger

"We are chipmunks who are in love. Not birds silly. Now come on, lets play.

"Lets do this."

"Brittney, do you have any queens?"

"GO FISH ALVIN hahah." Brittney yelled while laughing alittle.

"Thats why I love you."

The End


End file.
